


A New Beginning — Book 1: Air

by A_Phoenix_Inferno_K20



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Phoenix_Inferno_K20/pseuds/A_Phoenix_Inferno_K20
Summary: Xadia — a land of extraordinary people with special abilities to bend the elements. Join Rayla, a Moonshadow elf with the rare ability to bend two elements, Callum, a human nonbender who’s still trying to find his place in the world, and Ezran, a human Earthbender who’s struggling to master his element, as they embark on an unforgettable adventure to return the Prince of the Fire Nation to where he belongs.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	A New Beginning — Book 1: Air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rheawolf on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rheawolf+on+Tumblr).



> Hiya, everyone! So, sorry if it seems like I’ve dropped off the face of the earth, but I assure you that I’m still alive. This is a new concept I’ve been thinking about and so, I give you the intro. Read by Ezran.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, only the story itself.

Water. Earth. Fire. Air.

Twelve years ago, Xadia was one land. The citizens of all four nations lived in harmony in the capital of Republic City. They were under the protection of the Avatar, the only individual in the land that could master all four elements. The residents of the city used their respective elements to help each other out and things were relatively peaceful ... until the news that the Avatar had been killed in a skirmish between the Fire Nation and the Earth Nation.

The continent fell into a panic and there was many riots breaking out throughout the city during the next year. But the worst was yet to come. Four years later, the city spiraled out of control at the news that the Fire Lord, Avizandum, was murdered by a group of Earth Kingdom deserters during a peaceful trade negotiation.

The Fire Lady, Zubeia, had given birth a few short days before the assassination of her husband and had heard about what happened. Because of her ever-present exhaustion from the birth, combined with her grieving over her lost husband, she called for her most trusted bodyguards to take her son and flee the palace.

Young prince Azymondias was taken by the High Councilman of the Earth Kingdom, Viren. An evil man, the wicked Earthbender ... incapacitated ... the young prince’s loyal protectors and took the child with him back to Ba Sing Se.

During all this, the power-hungry Firebender Sol Regem took the throne by force. He took his army and began an invasion of the other nations in an event known as “The Massacre”. The Fire Lord has been forever held responsible for the millions of lives lost in the absence of the Avatar, including the near-extinction of the Air Nation. Many more fled the capital, moving into small towns and villages to try and escape the wrath of the Fire Lord. The capital has long since been abandoned to be reclaimed by nature. 

Now, five years after Avizandum’s death, the Fire Nation’s grip on the other nations has grown so much that it means extinction for the other nations.

The only hope to save Xadia is to find the Avatar so peace can be restored.


End file.
